vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Summer Fun Quest
Description One of the most popular vacation destinations is the beach, and one of the most exciting beach activities is surfing! Whether you've never surfed before, or are a seasoned surfer, surfing is an exciting sport. So let's head for the beach and look at the fun world of surfing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Ship's Bell! Prizes Questions 1. You can find waves on every beach, however there are not many good surfing spots! A place where a surf break forms great waves can become a legendary surf location. What popular surf location is known as "Surf City, U.S.A"? * Daytona Beach, FL * Malibu, CA * Huntington Beach, CA * Manhattan Beach, CA 2. Huntington Beach, has over 8 miles of beaches, and has the most consistent waves on the West Coast! It is also home to legendary landmarks, such as the Surfing Walk of Fame, International Surf Museum and the Surfers' Hall of Fame. Go to the second Outback in Australia, and say: "Let's go surfing!" 3. Surfing has it's own language and terminology, so to talk like a surfer, you need to learn some new phrases! What does the term "ankle busters" mean to a surfer? * Huge waves * A beach sandal * Surf board tether * Small waves 4. One traditional surfer's term, "Cowabunga", you might hear as a surfer climbs a 10 foot wall of water, and then "takes the drop." Go to the Undersea Observation Window in Australia and say: "Cowabunga!" 5. In the sport of surfing, there are "cool" terms for the kinds of maneuvers you can perform while riding the waves! What is the traditional term for a surfer that rides with his right foot forward? * Unusual * Goofy * Strange * Alien 6. A surfer that rides with his left foot forward, is called "regular foot". Another awesome move is called "hanging ten". This is when a surfer wraps all ten toes around the end of their surfboard while surfing. Go to outside of Merlin's Shoppe in Medieval Age and say: "Awesome Waves!" 7. There have been many movies and documentaries made about the unique surfing culture. One of the first of these films was the documentary that featured two surfers who traveled around the world surfing, called Endless Summer. What year was this legendary film released? * 1966 * 1959 * 1971 * 1940 8. Before Endless Summer, documentaries were usually very formal, however this one had a more humorous and light-hearted style. The soundtrack for the film had a surf-rock sound recorded by "The Sandals". The movie has the distinction of being one of the best known surf movies of all time! Go to in front of the Mercantile in Western Age, and say: "Ride the waves!" 9. In the 1960's, surf music began as primarily instrumental rock and roll. It developed into it's own characteristic style, with its own distinctive reverberation and rapid alternate picking. Surfing lyrics were soon added. Who wrote one of the single most famous surf tune hits in 1963, called "Wipe Out"? * The Chantays * The Beach Boys * Jan and Dean * Surfaris 10. Surfing music, movies and culture traditional have a high playful energy, which still thrills non-surfers and surfers alike! It connotes images of summer, the beach and the huge challenging waves that keep surfers heading for the beach year after year! Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age, and say: "Summer!" Answers 1. Huntington Beach, CA 2. Go to the Australian Outback II in Australia, and say: "Let's go surfing!" 3. Small waves 4. Go to the Underwater Observatory in Australia and say: "Cowabunga!" 5. Goofy 6. Go to Merlin's Square in Medieval Age and say: "Awesome Waves!" 7. 1966 8. Go to the Outside Mercantile room in Western Age, and say: "Ride the waves!" 9. Surfaris 10. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age, and say: "Summer!" Category:Quests